Blood and Roses
by Delilah Jane
Summary: Relationship problems abound within the Winx Club! Timmy and Brandon are fighting with Tecna and Stella , Sky likes Musa, Bloom has a crush on a teacher, and Riven and Flora are struggling through their problems. What drama will Layla and Helia bring?
1. A Midnight Meeting

Sorry this took so long but good things come to those who wait. 

Disclaimer: Kioko does not own Winx or any of the characters. If she did there would not be such thing as cannon couples.

On with the story!

* * *

Flora couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing between Riven and the boy she had just met, Helia. She was mentally comparing them and she couldn't stop.  
_ Helia and I are more alike, but Stella says opposites attract. Helia is sweeter, but Riven is more mysterious. _Flora sighed. She was becoming more and more obsessed with Helia by the hour. _I think I'm in love with b..._  
Flora's thoughts were cut short as her cell phone beeped. She had a text message and she quickly read it.  
Meet me at the lake near Red Fountain in Five minutes -Riven  
Flora checked her watch. It was close to 1am but she wanted to see Riven really badly. She grabbed a sweater and made sure Bloom was asleep before she ran out of her room. She snuck down the hall quietly staying near the wall.  
_ I can't believe I'm doing this._ Flora thought. She sprinted across the courtyard. As soon as she was in the dark shadows of the walls that surrounded Alfea she transformed.

000000000

When Flora arrived at the lake she saw Riven's hover bike. Then she saw Riven, leaning on a tree and brooding. She walked over to him and opened her mouth to talk but he cut her off. "Why were you like that today?" He didn't even look at her.  
"L-like what?" She stuttered.  
"YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM!" Riven yelled.  
Flora was on the verge of crying. "Riven... I-I-I..."  
"This is a waste of my time." He spat bitterly. Then he walked to his hover bike and started putting his helmet on. Flora ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Please Riven. I was just endeared with him." A few tears rolled down her cheeks " I love you."_ And Helia._ She added in her head  
Riven gave her a small kiss, then whispered "I'll give you a ride back to Alfea."  
_Will I ever have to choose between the two of them?_ Flora dreaded the thought but she knew at some time she would.

* * *

First chapter is complete! Review please! 


	2. Blood

IMMATURE REVIEWER PERSON: I would appreciate if you would stop reading this story. You obviously cannot handle creative license or another person's ideas. Please do not review again, if you do I'll be forced to erase it and possibly take further action. I accept flames but not ones that contain swearing. I am leaving your review as an example of how not to review.

Before I start the story I want everyone to read the above message to an immature reviewer. I have a policy to not erase any reviews. This may be an exception. DO NOT REVIEW WITH SWEARING IN IT. I WILL ERASE YOUR REVIEWS.

* * *

Flora looked around her eyes landed on two people. Musa and Sky. Flora looked closer and saw that they were...kissing. She started to back away but she slipped in something. It was blood. She looked for the source and found Riven. He was bleeding. She started to get up, but strong hands grasped her neck. She couldn't breathe. She was being strangled.  
"If I can't have you NO ONE CAN!" A man's voice yelled.

Flora shot upright in her bed.  
_ It was only a dream, _She thought,_ or was it a premonition?_ She had broken out in a cold sweat and was shaking. She couldn't get the images out of her head.  
The best thing for me to do is to go somewhere. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

00000000

"Hey sleepy head." Bloom giggled as Flora walked into the dining hall. "You sure took advantage of having no classes today!" Flora was puzzled for a moment then checked her watch. It was almost noon.  
"Do you want to go into town today?" Flora asked. " I heard that they put in a shop where the Cauldron and Rose used to be."  
"Sure!" Bloom replied, being her normal perky self. "Musa left really early to go shopping. And Stella and Tecna went to Red Fountain." Flora ate quickly. The two girls then ran to catch the bus into town.

The bus dropped them on the ever familiar Houdini Avenue, in front of a new shop.  
"Blood Lines: Fortune Telling and Palm Reading." Flora read aloud, disappointed that this was what the Cauldron and Rose had become. Flora looked at the front of the shop for a moment then glanced at the wall nearby. There was a dark spot on the bricks, about head height, no lower.  
_ That's blood. It's my blood from when Riven and I were attacked by the witches._ Flora couldn't look away from the spot. She was mesmerized by the memories that kept flooding back.  
"Um, Bloom? You go ahead. I'll meet you later." Bloom started responding, but Flora didn't hear. She was too busy recalling old memories. Bloom walked away and Flora headed into Blood Lines. As soon as she opened the door the strong smell of incense hit her, making her cough. A girl with short red hair, no older than 20 was sitting at a round table in front of a crystal ball.  
"Hello! My name's Serenity! Would you like to have your fortune told? It's five dollars per hour, but I'll give you a free two minute reading!" the girl chattered cheerily. Flora smiled and sat down in a chair across from the girl.  
"I see..." the girl said after a minute of studying the crystal ball, "Blood... and roses in your future, two flowers of true love, and a lion. That means battles, love, a hard decision, and a fight with a friend or someone close. "  
"Thank you. I have to go, but I'll come back again." Flora said as she walked out of the shop. She was so preoccupied thinking of her fortune that she didn't notice that she took a wrong turn. Until she saw the couple kissing in the alley. She focused her eyes a little and she ran the other way when she recognized them.  
_ My dream...It's coming true!_

* * *

Sorry if this was not up to my usual standard. I had to add a setup chapter somewhere. Please review!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT from Kioko

_**To all readers and positive reviewers:**_

I appologize sincerely for not continuing this story. I did have an idea to continue this story but it's not turning out.   
I'm not going to abandon this story yet, though. This story will be continued before the end of august. I hope you all will still read "Blood and Roses" and keep writing non-cannon stories

Peace,  
Kioko


End file.
